Aura's Pokemon Journey
by Aura Master
Summary: Aura starts his late pokemon journey after an accident at age ten. He meets Rowan's daughter Azul and saves her. Now Aura, Azul and Aura's friend Brendan start a journey together. What will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. The Journey Starts

**Me: Aura's Journey is my first story starring my two OC's Aura and Azul. Note, this takes place in Sinnoh.  
>Aura and Azul: *waves* Hi there!<br>Me: I'm going to actually going to hold on my other stories for a little bit to focus on this one. Sorry if you're a fan of New School, New Drama.  
>Aura: What story is that?<br>Me: *points to computer* Go on Google, type fan fiction author Aura Master, click the link, go to the bottom and read it.  
>Aura: *nods and goes to read it*<br>Me: He'll be done by the end of the chapter.**

_**The Journey Starts**_

"Aura, wake up! Do you want to be late to start your pokemon journey?" Aura's brother Red called up to him. Aura groaned and got up, rubbing his eyes. He went to his mirror to fix his hair. When he got there; his purple tired eyes and messed up hair gave away that he had just woke up. He fixed his hair and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

When he got out; he wore black jeans, a blue hat that he wore up because his spiked hair forced it up. He put on a dark green T-shirt and put on a sleeveless blue jacket with white stripes. He put on a pair of blue and red shoes and opened his door, only to get tackled to the floor by his little aura controlling pokemon; Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, ready to start our journey today!" Aura pumped and Riolu nodded.

"_You bet I am!" _Riolu cheered to him by using his aura. Aura has a powerful aura connection to Riolu and Lucario that his and Red's parent found out when he was born. Hence why he was called Aura.

Aura sped down the stairs to see his brother Red sitting down and eating breakfast with his wife; Yellow. Red and Yellow had first met when Red saved Yellow from a rampaging Dragonair. Red has had a crush on her ever since she took off her hat when fighting the Mask of Ice. Yellow and Red talked and got to know each other more after Red found out she was a girl. Red never told Aura when and how they confessed each other's feelings. Aura only found out that when said they confessed, it was magical.

Aura sat down "Well, you seem excited." Said Yellow as she handed Aura his breakfast.

Aura shrugged and dug into his food, "Why wouldn't I be, I can _finally _start my journey today." What Aura was talking about was that when he was ten, Aura was in a coma for a year and a half. After waking from the coma Aura started training with his Riolu for 6 months in solitary confinement. Red and Yellow had asked him what happened, but he never talked about it. So they let it go but always wondered what happened.

After Aura finished his breakfast, "Whelp, I'm heading to Sandgem town for my first pokemon." Aura was about to head out the door when he got an aura message from Riolu.

"_Can I come with you Aura?" _Riolu asked the boy. Aura smiled and turned to the emotion pokemon.

"Of course you can Riolu." Riolu squealed and, as quick as lightning, jumped up and tackle-hugged Aura and sent him to the ground, laughing. Aura got up and set Riolu on his shoulder.

"Let's go buddy!" Aura pumped and Riolu cheered, them heading out the door, leaving Twinleaf Town and heading to Sandgem.

Red smiled, "He'll be a good champion." Yellow sat next to him and smiled.

"I still think you should've told him." Red looked over to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"If I told him, he probably would've freaked and give up on training, thinking he couldn't beat me." Red looked at the door.

Yellow sighed and got up, "He's going to find out sooner or later you know." Red looked at her again and nodded.

"True, but I think it's better if he finds out himself." Yellow sighed and got up heading for their bedroom, Red following her.

_I'll see you soon Aura. _Red promised to himself.

**At the exit of Twinleaf...  
><strong>Aura looked at the exit of Twinleaf Town into the forest ahead.

Aura looked at Riolu, "Whelp, when we exit this town, we're officially pokemon trainers."

"HEY AURA!" Someone called to him. Aura turned to around and he came face-to-face with his rival/friend; Brendan Birch. Brendan Birch was originally from Hoenn but moved to Sinnoh when he was 10. Aura and Brendan were great friends until something happened to Aura to get him in a coma, and hadn't seen Brendan until Aura had come out of the solitary confinement training. Brendan is a breeder and a battler while Aura is just a battler.

"Hey Brendan, I was wondering when you'd show up." Aura said as Brendan came up to him, out of breath. Brendan looked up to him and smirked.

"Well like I would miss the chance to get my starter pokemon. Now let's hurry." Brendan to off running with Aura following him. When they reached the fork, Aura felt something wrong and looked to the left fork.

"Hey Aura, I think Sandgem Town is this way. Let's go!" Brendan took off, heading down the right path. He stopped and looked to Aura.

"You go ahead; I'll meet you at the entrance." Aura said and started walking down the left path and Brendan following him. Brendan followed him because, Aura sense=danger and danger=adventure. Aura sensed him and teleported away. Brendan cursed himself, but continued down the path.

**At Lake Verity Aura's POV...  
><strong>I teleport away from Brendan, knowing he would get in the way. I look near the edge of the lake and see a girl in a lab coat getting terrorized by two gangsters.

"No get away from me!" The girl screamed, getting poked all over from the two freaks. I growl and send out Riolu.

"Riolu, get those thugs away from her with Aura Sphere!" The thugs and girl looked over to me and Riolu who was charging up a blue sphere made of aura energy. Riolu blasted one of the thugs down with the attack. The other thug looked at me in anger.

"What the hell man!" The thug yelled at me.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you?" I asked dangerously.

The thug snorted, "I am Thug Jack. I am 'talking' to this girl." The thug named Jack laughed.

"HELP HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" The girl cried afraid and terrified.

Thug Jack growled, "I told you to be quiet!" He tried to punch her when I teleported and grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

Jack looked at me in shock, "What in the f#!" I had a face on me that could terrify Groudon; my eyes were dark black and a cold hard stare that could freeze the Pacific Ocean. I charged up an Aura Sphere and held it to his stomach.

"Who are you!" Jack asked, _very _terrified.

I smirked, "Call me Aura." I blasted the Aura Sphere into his stomach, causing an explosion and sending him flying into a tree, K.O.'d. I turned to the girl and held out a hand.

The girl took it and dusted herself off, "Thanks for your help, my names Azul." She held out a hand to me. I shook it.

"Well as you know, my names Aura." I smiled lightly to her. I notice she has a briefcase.

"What's with the briefcase?" I ask, pointing to the brown colored case.

She looked at it, "Oh this, I'm supposed to deliver this to my dad. But for saving me, I'll let you pick one of these pokemon." She opens the case and pulls out the three poke balls and opens them.

She points to them, "The fire-monkey is Chimchar, the water-penguin is Piplup and the grass-turtle is Turtwig. Go ahead and pick one."

"Are you serious!" I asked, shocked that she is willing to give me one of these.

The girl nods and gives me a small hug, unfortunately, "Aura, you dog!" She let's go and we turn to face a smirking Brendan Birch. Damn, I thought I lost him.

"Brendan, she gave me a hug because I saved her from these perverts." I said, blushing lightly.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll believe you, for now. What are these?" He points to the three pokemon.

"Well, these are actually the three starter pokemon for Sinnoh. I'm giving one to your friend Aura for saving me. You can have one to if you want." Azul said, shocking Brendan.

"Wow! Aura, you can choose first." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're just letting me choose so you get the type advantage." I say. He nods and I roll my eyes and look at the three pokemon.

I point, "I'll take Chimchar!" The fire-monkey cheers and jumps on my chest. I laugh at his behavior.

Brendan took the water, "I'll take Piplup then." The proud penguin nodded and waddled over to Brendan's leg and stood next to him.

Azul looked at the sad turtle, "Do you want to come with me Turtwig?" The turtle's sad look turned to a happy one and ran over to her, jumping into her arms.

I look over to Brendan, "Wanna test out these pokemon?" Brendan looks back to me and nods. Chimchar and Piplup look at each other with determination in their eyes.

Azul refereed it, "This is a one-on-one match between Brendan and Aura. Begin!"

I start, "Chimchar, Scratch!" The fire-monkey shot straight towards the penguin and scratched his face.

Brendan countered, "Piplup, use Peck!" Piplup's beak glowed white and attacked the fire monkey, landing a critical hit.

"HA! Your Chimchar is almost done, give up!" Brendan laughed and I smirked. Brendan and Azul looked at me in confusion and I pull out a Potion and spray it on Chimchar, making him feel better.

Brendan's jaw dropped in shock, "When did you get a Potion?"

"I put one in my storage when I was ten. Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar spun and covered himself in flames, making him look like wheel of fire, launching himself at the un-guarded penguin, landing a critical hit. It was too much for the little one and was K.O.'d.

"Piplup is unable to battle; Aura and Chimchar are the winners!" Azul called. Chimchar looked happily at me and jumped at me, causing me to fall to the ground laughing.

Brendan returned Piplup, "Nice job Piplup, you did great. Good job Aura, but do you think we should head over to Sandgem and go talk to Professor Rowan and get our pokedex to become an official pokemon trainer." Brendan said and pointed in the direction of Sandgem.

They were about to leave when Azul called them, "Wait, can I come. I live in Sandgem town also." Azul said.

**Normal POV...**  
>Aura nodded, "Sure, let's go." Azul nodded and she raced up to them, and they left Lake Verity to head to Sandgem Town. What they didn't know was that the Thugs Jack and James were awake and looking at the retreating figures of Aura, Brendan and Azul.<p>

"So, I guess he's back." James said, looking at Jack.

"Ya, I didn't think he'd return after the coma our boss gave him." Jack said, holding his throbbing wrist.

James took out his cell, "We need to call him and tell him he's back." Jack nodded and James called his bosses number.

"Hello boss, we have a problem." While they were talking, you could see a 'G' on his shirt under his jacket.

**With Aura, Azul and Brendan at the entrance to Sandgem...  
><strong>Aura and friends were standing at the entrance to Sandgem Town.

Aura broke the silence, "You guys go on ahead to Rowan's lab, I'm gonna go to the beach." Azul looked confused and Brendan nodded.

"Why?" Azul asked confused.

Brendan put a hand on her shoulder, "He needs to think, let him." Brendan whispered and Azul nodded slowly while looking at Aura's retreating figure with concern.

**At the beach...  
><strong>Aura was looking at the sea when he sensed a concerned aura.

He sighed, "It's no use Azul, and I can sense auras." He turned around and saw Azul walking towards him.

"What's wrong Aura?" Azul asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Those two thugs...they seemed familiar." Aura rubbed his chin in thought.

Azul sighed, "Let's worry about that bridge when we cross it." Aura looked at her and nodded.

"Ya, you're right. We need to head to Professor Rowan anyway." Azul nodded and they headed back to Rowan's lab.

**Inside Rowan's lab...  
><strong>When Rowan noticed Azul, "Welcome back daughter." Brendan and Aura blinked in shock at Azul.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Prof. Rowan's daughter Azul?" Brendan asked shocked. Azul blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I forgot." Azul scratched her head.

Rowan coughed, making the three look at him, "Excuse me, but how did you meet my daughter?"

Aura told him, "Well, I can actually sense auras and I sensed a terrified aura and went to Lake Verity. I saw her being tortured by two thugs and saved her. She rewarded me with one of the three pokemon. I chose Chimchar. Before I chose what pokemon I wanted Brendan showed up and Azul offered him a pokemon. I took Chimchar and he took Piplup. He let me pick first so he could have the type advantage. Since Turtwig was the only one left, Azul wanted to take her because she didn't want the grass turtle to be left out." Aura finished and he took a breath. Prof. Rowan nodded.

"I have an idea. Azul, why don't you go on a journey with these two boys?" Rowan asked.

Azul looked shocked, "What? Why!" Azul asked her father shocked.

"It seems like Prof. Rowan trusts me and Brendan the most to take care of you. Am I right Rowan?" Aura asked, figuring out what Rowan was going to say.

Rowan nodded, "Yes, plus I think you should travel more. It's not safe for a 13 year old to be cooped up in the same area for so long."

During the silence Rowan got three pokedex's and handed them to Aura, Brendan and Azul. They were confused.

"I would like you to complete these pokedex's. I need it for research, I would do it myself, but I'm too old, and I need three healthy teens to help. Can you help me?" Aura and friends nodded.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be sure to help."

"Your daughter is right. We'll be sure to complete it. Let's go guys!" Aura said and Brendan and Azul nodded and headed outside into the sunset. Ready to start their pokemon journey.

**Me: Well, there's chapter 1.  
>Aura: *passed out in front of computer*<br>Azul: AURA! *runs up to him* What happened?  
>Me: *looks on computer* He must've read the lemon scene in chapter 3.<br>Azul: Please tell me he isn't a pervert.  
>Me: *sighs* Don't worry. He'll be alright. Just don't let him near rated M stories again.<br>Azul: *nods* Alright.  
>Brendan: *appears out of nowhere* Next chapter-*I cover his mouth*<br>Me: Don't give it away nitwit. See ya next chapter **


	2. Journey Into The Past

**Aura: *still knocked out from Piplup's Peck attack*  
>Me: *pokes Aura with stick* Hm, Piplup, you know I said a <strong>_**light **_**Peck right?  
>Piplup: *nods* Pip Piplup.<br>Me: *sighs* Hey Brendan?  
>Brendan: Yes?<br>Me: Would you mind taking Aura to the hospital.  
>Brendan: *nods* Sure.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my two OC's Aura and Azul.  
>AN: Aura, Azul and Brendan are all after badges.<strong>

_**Journey to the Past**_

While on their way to get their first badge, the trio stopped in a forest clearing for lunch. Aura was taking a nap leaning on a tree with his hat over his eyes, Brendan was making lunch for them, and Azul was training her Turtwig to use Razor Leaf.

"Try again Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf on the tree!" Azul called out. Turtwig nodded and shot the growing tree on his head forward, launching fast moving leaves at the tree. But the wind sent it straight towards the tree Aura was sleeping on.

"Aura look out!" Azul cried trying to wake Aura. When they were about 10 centimeters away, they froze in mid-air with a blue aura around them. Aura opened his eyes and Azul saw that his eyes were a light blue color. His eyes went back to their normal purple color and the leaves dropped to the ground.

"I can also control things around me." Aura said and walked towards Brendan who was finished making lunch. Azul followed him in confusion with Turtwig by her feet happy.

While they were eating lunch Brendan looked at Aura, "How are the new moves coming along Aura?" Azul looked at them in confusion.

"What new moves?" Azul asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aura looked at her, "I'm working on slash type moves for each type of pokemon. It's kinda like Shadow Claw." Aura clarified but Azul still looked confused.

Aura sighed and got up, "I'll show you." Aura went to the clearing and summoned Riolu.

"Riolu, let's show Azul what we mean, Fighting Slash on that tree!" Riolu crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. He straightened his hands and a brick-red triangle appeared, covering his hand up to his wrists. He snapped his eyes open and ran up to the tree. His right hand slashed straight through it and turned around and charged at the tree again. But this time he used an uppercut on the tree with his left hand, going straight through the tree. He landed, crouching, in front of the tree.

After a few intense seconds, the tree was cut from its bark and split up the middle, making it fall down on either side. Azul was shocked at the power of the little fighting type.

"Wow." Azul breathed as she looked at the once whole tree.

Aura nodded, "I've been making moves just like that for each type of pokemon, except normal." Aura said and teleported back to where his food was, continuing eating.

**After lunch, continuing to Jubilife...  
><strong>When Aura and friends were about to start traveling to Jubilife City again, an explosion happened and the trio were forced to cover their eyes.

Aura coughed, "What was that!" The trio looked as best they could, but couldn't because of how thick it was.

"Welcome back Aura! Remember us!" The smoke cleared and the trio looked to see two people with spaceship like suits with a yellow 'G' in the middle of their suits. They had a Machop and a Torkoal by their side.

Aura rubbed his head, 'Hold on...oh god no.' Aura backed away.

The right one chuckled, "Well, I guess you remember us Aura."

Azul was confused, "How do you know Aura?" Azul looked at the two people in confusion.

The left one laughed, "Remember, I'm Jack and this is James. We were the two people who terrorized you back at Lake Verity." Jack clarified.

Brendan stepped forward, "That still doesn't explain how you know Aura! So, how do you know him!" Brendan took out a poke ball.

James and Jack stepped forward, "Have you ever heard of Team Galactic?" James asked. Azul nodded.

"Well, your friend Aura-" James was cut off by an unseen punch to the cheek. He flew straight into a tree, shattering it.

Jack looked around, "Where in the?"

"Riolu, Fighting Slash!" Everyone looked to see a blue blur come by and slash Jack's Machop. The attack landed a critical hit, making him fall unconscious. Everyone turned to see Aura's eyes full black, a deep scowl on his face and a cold hard stare.

"**Get out of my sight Jack! And take your worthless friend with you!" **Evil Aura growled. If you looked closely enough, you could've seen some purple sparks of lightning on his right arm. After the two Galactic lackeys left Azul and Brendan looked at Aura; he was holding his right arm, the scowl disappeared with his stare but his black eyes remained. He blacked out.

**2 hours later...  
><strong>Aura's eyes flickered open and saw two shadowed figures over him. He opened them wider and the blackness disappeared and the figures appeared as Azul and Brendan.

Aura groaned, "Uh, what happened?" He sat up, holding his head.

Azul scratched his head, "You don't remember?" Aura shook his head 'no'.

"What happened?" Aura asked getting up and stretching.

Azul was about to say something when Brendan covered her mouth, "Oh Turtwig mastered Razor Leaf, that's all." Brendan stammered to find an excuse.

Aura smiled, "Oh, nice job Azul. Chimchar, let's go master Flaming X!" Aura said and Chimchar cheered, following Aura to the other side of the camp.

Azul ripped Brendan's hand of her mouth, "What the hell! Why didn't you tell him?" Azul screeched.

Brendan whispered, "Shush! I don't want him to hear." Brendan growled.

Azul was confused, "Why? And why can't he know what happened? He's our friend and we have to tell him!" Azul screamed loud enough for just Brendan to hear.

Brendan sighed, "We can't tell him, because...never mind." Brendan sighed. He was about to leave when he was pulled back by the collar from Azul.

"Tell me what happened, before Aura has to meet you in a hospital." Azul growled dangerously and Brendan sweat dropped.

Brendan sighed and sat across from Azul, "When Aura was ten, he was in a coma, for reasons none of us in Twinleaf know why. Before that happened, when he was 6 he disappeared without a trace and when he came back at age 8, he had a thirst of blood and destroyed everything in Twinleaf. His eyes were a deep black that could freeze Regigigas in place. Sparks of purple electricity were surrounding his arms, helping charge the Aura Sphere attack that he used to help destroy Twinleaf. After that cataclysm, 5 out of 20 people were found dead by that. He blacked out after that, his brother and his brother's wife took him in and three weeks later he woke up, not remembering a thing. The only thing he remembered was someone hovering over him with a shot with purple liquid in it. He started meditating on that and the shadowed figure became cleared to him. He disappeared again and 3 weeks later, came back proud and happy. Then, 3 days after his tenth birthday, when he was going to get his first pokemon, when he was on his way out of Twinleaf, a shadowed figure came up and beat him badly, almost to the brink of death. He was in a coma for a year and a half. When he woke he immediately went into solitary confinement training with Riolu for six months, not telling anyone what happened." Brendan took a breath and glanced at Azul who was in shock.

She looked at Aura who was training Chimchar, "Who do you think did that?" Brendan shrugged.

"Only Aura knows, no one else." They looked at Aura who was coming back to them, when he stopped. He teleported behind the two.

"He told you didn't he?" Aura whispered from behind. The duo jumped in shock and looked back to Aura. Azul nodded slowly.

Aura sighed, "I think I'll have to go on a journey of my own then." Aura returned Chimchar and started walking away with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his head held down.

Azul ran to him, "Aura wait!" She dived towards him when he teleported further to Jubilife City. Azul fell to the ground hard.

Brendan ran to her and picked her up, "Look, I know you care about him, but we need to train if we want to find him and get him back." Azul nodded and they started training together, hoping to get Aura back.

_Aura please, we care about you. We love you...I love you. _Azul thought as she started training with Brendan.

**At an undisclosed location...  
><strong>"General, how's the control going?" A grunt asked his leader.

The general laughed, "It is going well, and soon we will have him in our control again, but this time permanently." The general laughed manically and darkly in the mystery of the shadows.

**At the entrance to Jubilife City...  
><strong>Aura teleported to the entrance of Jubilife and saw Team Galactic grunts guarding the entrance. He walked up to them when they stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The grunt called B-2 demanded.

Aura looked at them, "I'm trying to get to Oreburgh for my first badge."

B-2 took out a poke ball, "Beat me and I'll let you pass. Two-on-two?" B-2 asked and Aura nodded.

Aura started, "Shinx, let's not waste time." Aura said, summoning the electric dog.

B-2 smirked, "Beautifly, use your dual type to take out this weak electric dog." He said bringing out the dual grass-flying butterfly.

"Shinx, let's start with spark." Shinx charged at the butterfly with electricity surrounding him a yellow glow.

"Dodge and use Giga Drain followed by Silver Wind!" Beautifly nodded and started draining Shinx's energy, and its weakened state, was hit by a super strong silver whirlwind, making Shinx's health down to 1hp. Shinx wobbled up, breathing hard.

"Come on Shinx! I know you can do it!" Shinx heard his masters call and stood up, crying out his name and started to glow white, growing in size. The glow disappeared, and Shinx's evolved form came; Luxio!

"Lux-LUXIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luxio called sending a Thunderbolt at the Beautifly, K.O'ing her.

B-2 growled and returned Beautifly, "Argh, let's see if you can take down Drapion!" B-2 yelled, summoning the cross-poison pokemon.

"Luxio return! Chimchar, take out that bug!" Aura yelled bringing out the fire starter of Sinnoh.

"Drapion Cross Poison!"

"Dodge and use Ember!" Chimchar barely dodged the giant X full of poison and fired small embers of fire at the bug-poison landing a super effective hit due to it being part bug type.

"Fool, use Quick Attack to get up close and use Poison Fang!" Drapion got up close with the superfast move and bit the monkey with fangs full of poison, poisoning the little one.

Aura clenched his fist, "Chimchar, use FLAMING X!" Chimchar jumped back in front of Aura and crossed his arms while stretching his hands out.

B-2 raised an eyebrow, "What kind of stupid move is that?" The grunt laughed at Aura. Chimchar's hands were engulfed in a red and orange flame and snapped his eyes open. He started charging towards the Drapion with a flaming X in front of him, about the size of Chimchar himself. When Chimchar was a foot away from Drapion, he jumped backwards, screamed his name and launched the flaming X at Drapion at such a fast speed, that he couldn't dodge it and was attacked with a super effective and critical hit, K.O'ing him.

B-2 growled, "Drapion return. Fine, I'll let you pass. But I'll be back." B-2 stepped out of the way and Aura passed, running towards the pokemon center hoping to heal the weakened Luxio and the poisoned Chimchar.

After bringing his pokemon to the Pokemon Center he headed to the Trainer School, learning the different types of status problems.

It wasn't long before he heard his name, "AURA!" He was low on energy and couldn't teleport. He ran outside and saw Azul and Brendan with another person...Yellow. Aw crap, they must've told Red.

He groaned and hid behind the building while the trio headed down the streets, trying to find him.

Yellow noticed a shadow head behind the School, "I think I saw something head behind there. Let's go check it out." Azul and Brendan nodded and headed behind the building to see a retreating figure. Yellow noticed something familiar.

Yellow pegged it, "That's Aura!" Azul and Brendan were shocked but followed Yellow, trailing Aura to the right exit to Jubilife, heading to Oreburgh.

Aura entered the cave and saw two roads. After getting the HM: Rock Smash, he headed down the left path, but it was led to a dead end. He turned around and saw that Brendan, Azul and Yellow were blocking his way.

"Why are you here!" Aura demanded to Yellow.

Yellow took a step forward, "Your friends here told Red and me what happened and I came here to help."

"I DON'T NEED _YOUR _HELP!" Aura sneered, losing control of his body again. Yellow stepped forward again, only to get blown back by an electrically charged Aura Sphere, she blacked out. Aura noticed what he did and started to get tears in his eyes.

"No...no not again, NO!" He screamed as loud as his lungs could manage, causing an earthquake inside the cave.

Azul ran up to him, despite Brendan's protests, and hugged him tight bawling on his shirt.

"Stop, Aura you are not a murderer, stop, STOP IT!" Azul cried. Her cries reached Aura's ears and he stopped yelling and fell unconscious.

**Outside the cave, 30 minutes later...  
><strong>Aura woke up with tear stains on his face.

"Why?" He choked out. Azul heard him and walked over to him.

"It's ok Aura." Azul said as she helped him up and hugged him.

"No it isn't Azul."

"It's not your fault Aura." Azul whispered to him.

He broke away from her, "Yes it is. I tried to kill my own brothers' wife. I tried to _kill _her! I don't think I can forgive myself." Aura whispered.

"Aura, me and Red consider you as our son, and you are a sweet, kind-hearted, caring and serious boy who wouldn't hesitate to give his life away to save a loved one." Yellow said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Brendan came up, "The past is the past. Sure you can't correct that, but you can fix your mistakes with good deeds. The past is the past, but the future is now." Everyone nodded at what Brendan said and looked towards the sunset coming down over Oreburgh City.

**Me: Good ending. Next chapter we will see Brendan, Aura and Azul fighting to get their first badge.  
>Azul: Speaking of Aura, where is he?<br>Me: In the hospital, he should be back next chapter.  
>Azul: *nods* Will he still be a pervert?<br>Me: *waves hand* Don't worry, they're going to give him a memory loss thing so he won't remember reading the lemon scene in New School, New Drama.  
>Brendan: See ya next chapter!<strong>


	3. Badge 1: Coal Badge

**Me: In this chapter Aura, Azul and Brendan will get their first badge in Sinnoh: the Coal Badge!**

**Pokemon:**

**Aura:  
><strong>**Chimchar  
>Riolu<br>Luxio **

**Azul:  
><strong>**Turtwig  
>Starly<strong>

**Brendan:  
><strong>**Piplup**

_**Badge 1: Coal Badge**_

_Aura please, we care about you. We love you...I love you. _Azul shot up from her bed. She looked around the pitch black room they had rented from the Pokemon Center.

She ran a hand through her black hair, _Why did I think that. Aren't I too young to love? Ugh, I'll think about this in the morning. _She fell asleep still thinking that same thought.

**The next morning...  
><strong>Aura and Brendan were in the lobby eating some of the food the Pokemon Center provided them while they're pokemon were out eating the food Brendan made for them.

Aura looked at his watch, "Where is Azul? It's already 10:30 and she's still not awake." Aura groaned.

Brendan just laughed, "Relax Aura. It's not like the gym's going anywhere. Look there she is." Brendan pointed to the stairs and Aura looked to see Azul come down. She was still in her pajamas, her eyes were black and had bags around them and her hair was a little frizzed.

Aura blinked, "Wow Azul. What'd ya do, let Starly use Gust on you?" Aura laughed a little only to get a fist to his head.

"I am not in the mood Aura. I couldn't sleep last night. Ask why or try to probe my thoughts and you'll be needing a new head." That shut Aura right up.

Brendan sweatdropped, "Well, I'll be going to the coal mine. Uh, good luck Aura!" Brendan sped away before Aura had a chance to say anything. Aura tried to scoot away but was pulled back by Azul.

"And where are you going?" Azul eyed Aura dangerously.

Aura started stuttering, "J-just going to meditate." Before Azul spoke Aura teleported away with his pokemon. Azul groaned and tried to fix her hair.

"I guess I should get ready and go train." Azul grumbled to herself and went back to her room. When she went back downstairs she saw the Team Galactic Grunts Jack and James talking to a scared Nurse Joy.

"Hey punks leave her alone!" They turned to Azul with smug grins on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't Aura's little girlfriend." Jack said smugly and brought out Machop. Azul felt the blood rush to her face by embarrassment and anger.

An anime vein appeared on her forehead, "I am not his girlfriend!" Azul screamed in anger. Jack and James just laughed.

"Ya, you keep telling yourself that now. But now, let's battle." Azul nodded and brought out Starly.

Jack started off, "Machop Karate Chop!" Machop ran forward with his hand glowing white. The superpower pokemon hit the bird knocking it to the ground.

"Come on Starly, Quick Attack!" Starly got up and sped towards the fighting type at great speed and struck with its beak. Machop flew back and slammed towards the wall.

"Get up and use-""No, I don't think so." Jack was interrupted by Aura who appeared in front of Starly.

"You know Aura I had him." Azul crossed her arms and held an annoyed expression on her face.

Aura chuckled, "Look behind you." Aura put a hand on his hip and closed his eyes. Azul looked behind herself and saw James with Torkoal. Azul freaked out and barely dodged an Ember attack.

Azul looked at Aura, "Ok, I _guess _I need your help." Aura chuckled and teleported behind Azul.

James glared, "Get out of the way traitor!" James yelled to Aura. Aura glared and brought out Chimchar.

"I am not with you anymore, Chimchar Fury Swipes." Chimchar launched forward and swiped Torkoal's face a few times than jumped back in front of Aura.

"Starly finish it off with Wing Attack!" Starly's wings glowed white and flew towards the superpower pokemon at amazing speed and slashed him with the super effective flying attack and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Jack growled, "Return. Come on James, we're leaving." James returned Torkoal and was about to leave with Jack when Aura's Luxio blocked their way.

Aura smirked, "Now I don't think so. Luxio, Thunderbolt, launch them into the sky." Aura said and pointed to the sky. Luxio smirked at the two freaked out Galactic Grunts and launched a strong Thunderbolt, sending them through the roof of the Pokemon Center into the sky.

James sighed and laid back, "Great, now were Jessie and James of Team Rocket." James said and rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed, "Ya, oh, there they are now." Jack pointed to three figures who were flying through the sky. One had blue hair, the other one had red hair, and looked like a girl while the blue haired one was a boy. The figure below them looked like a cat with a gold jewel on his forehead. They were Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed and disappeared, blinking in a star. James and Jack sighed and disappeared in the sky.

Aura looked at Azul, "Come on, I saw Brendan and he told us to meet him at the front of the gym." Aura walked towards the center exit/entrance and waved to Azul to follow him. Azul shrugged and followed him with all their pokemon following them. In a few minutes they reached the gym's entrance and saw Brendan talking to two boys and a young girl. The boy in front had chocolate brown eyes and spiky jet black hair hidden by a red cap with a blue poke ball in the middle. He wore a black and yellow striped vest with a white collar, sky blue jeans and black shoes and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The girl standing next to him had midnight blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and wore a white beanie with a pink poke ball symbol on it. She wore a black tank top and a pink skirt. Her Piplup was at her feet talking with Brendan's Piplup. The tall tan man next to the girl had spiky brown hair and slit eyes. He wore a green jacket with multiple pockets with an orange T-shirt under it and wore brown jeans.

Brendan saw them, "Hey guys, meet my new friends." The three turned towards Azul and Aura.

Brendan pointed towards the two, "Guys, meet my friends Azul and Aura." Azul and Aura waved to the three.

"Azul, Aura meet Ash, Dawn and Brock." Brendan introduced everyone to each other.

Aura looked at Ash, "I've heard of you. You won the Orange League. My brother Red told me about you. Nice to meet my hero." Aura crossed his arms and grinned at Ash.

Ash looked at Brock and Dawn, "Ha! I told you someone thought of me as a hero." Ash boasted to Dawn and Brock.

Dawn sighed, "So what, its one hero." Dawn rolled her eyes at Ash's behavior.

Ash glared at Dawn, "So, does anyone think of you as a hero?" Ash crossed his arms and looked at Dawn who glared right back at him.

Brock stepped in-between them, "Okay stop it. So, how did you guys meet each other?" Brock asked Brendan, Aura and Azul.

"Oh, me and Brendan met each other back when we were 10. He lived in Hoenn when he moved to Twinleaf Town." Aura was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"That's where I live!" Dawn squealed.

Aura rubbed his chin, "Oh ya, my brother's wife Yellow told me about you. Johanna's your mom, isn't it?" Aura asked.

Dawn jumped up and down, "Yes! Wait, your brother has a wife?" Dawn realized that his brother has a wife. Ash and Brock cocked an eyebrow.

Aura scratched his head, "Uh, yeah. My brother's 19 and Yellow's 18. So yeah, their married alright." Aura gave a small laugh.

Ash, Dawn and Brock blinked in shock, "Wow, I never would've suspected that." Ash said dumbfounded.

Aura stopped laughing and stared at Ash who was starting to freak out, "Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" Ash started backing away.

Aura placed his hands at his sides, "You have a strong aura flow in you." Aura stated simply with a straight face.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" Ash asked even _more _dumbfounded.

Aura lifted his hand up, "Because I also control it. Why do you think I'm called Aura?" Blue particles formed around his hand and formed an Aura Sphere. Aura crushed his hand and the blue ball of energy disappeared.

"Wow, a real life aura controller." Dawn's jaw dropped. When they were about to talk about it the gym door opened to reveal a young man with spiked brown hair held down by a red coal mine hat. He wore a gray no sleeve jacket with a black T-shirt under it. Also wearing gray pants with black boots.

"Who are you?" Ash asked as dense as usual.

Aura sighed, "This is Roark the Oreburgh gym leader. Am I right?" Aura asked and smirked.

Roark nodded, "Yes I am. Who wants to challenge me?" Roark asked the six. Azul, Aura, Brendan and Ash raised their hands.

Roark blinked, "Well, I only have three pokemon with me, so, can one of you wait till tomorrow?" Roark asked them.

Aura held a hand up, "I don't mind waiting till tomorrow." Azul, Brendan and Ash looked at Aura who just shrugged.

Roark clapped his hands together, snapping everyone from their thoughts, "Ok than, let me show you to the battlefield." Everyone followed the gym leader when they entered the battlefield area. There were two squares on each side for the trainer to stand on, and the battlefield itself was made of rocks and hills.

Roark turned to everyone who had stunned faces except Aura, "What'd you expect; this is a rock-type gym." Everyone's, except Aura's, jaw dropped.

Dawn turned to Aura, "Wait, why aren't you surprised?" Now everyone noticed that Aura just kept a straight face but it was broke by a chuckle.

"After my dad died, my brother told me about his adventures through Sinnoh. The leader's the badges, everything. He even told me about the Space-Time Legend. But, you'll know about that later." Aura added looking at the confused faces of the group.

"Wait, so you know what my pokemon are?" Roark asked shocked.

Aura nodded, "Yes, also...your special one." Aura winked at Roar who was confused for a second but smiled when he knew what Aura meant.

Aura looked at everyone, "well, no more time for questions, let's start the battles." Everyone nodded and headed for the stands except Brendan who battled first.

"This is a one-on-one match between Gym Leader Roark and challenger Brendan Birch. The Coal Badge is at stake. Now, let the battle begin!" The referee started the match.

"Okay Geodude let's start!" Roark brought out his first pokemon. Geodude had just a rock head with two arms and defied gravity by floating in mid-air.

Brendan smirked, "Okay than, let's make it rock vs. rock; Onix, let's go!" Brendan brought out the rock snake pokemon.

"If you're wondering guys, I got him while I was in the coal mine. Now let's start Onix Rock Throw!" The rock snake grabbed one of the rock hills and threw it at Geodude.

"Geodude block!" Geodude held his arms forward and when the rock hit Geodude's arms it shattered.

"Now Onix Tackle!" Onix flew through the rubble and slammed into the gravity defying pokemon hard, sending him back crashing into one of the boulders.

"Geodude come on!" Roark called to his pokemon. As Geodude was getting up a shadow appeared over him. Geodude looked up to see Onix coming down to him.

Brendan felt a wave of energy through him, "Now Onix Take Down!" Onix flew into Geodude at amazing speed the collision causing a shockwave of dirt, dust and wind to fly through the room causing the battlers and everyone in the stands to cover their eyes.

When the dust cleared they saw both pokemon up but with scratches all over them.

"Geodude Mega Punch!" Geodude's right arm started glowing right and flew towards Onix and gave the rock snake a hard punch in the cheek causing it to fly and land next to Brendan.

"Come on Onix. Let's finish it Iron Tail!" Onix, with his last bit of strength, got up and dashed towards Geodude with its tail glowing white. When it was a few feet away Onix swung his tail flying towards the rock pokemon when Geodude grabbed its tail shocking even Aura.

Roark smirked, "Now Geodude spin him and launch him into the wall!" Geodude started spinning Brendan's Onix around making it get dizzy and threw it to the wall next to Brendan and got slammed into it causing dust to fly.

"Onix..." Brendan asked afraid for the worst. All of the sudden Onix flew from the wrecked wall and slammed into Geodude with full force shocking Roark and Geodude. The force of the attack sent Geodude into the wall and threw the wall.

Brock stood up, "Wasn't that Double-Edge?" Brock asked shocked.

Aura stood up next, "Yes. And since Onix's ability is Iron Head; he is protected from getting recoil damage from attacks like that." Aura smirked, "Looks like Geodude is out." Everyone looked at the wreckage and saw Geodude, but his eyes replaced with swirls.

The referee raised the green flag, "Geodude is unable to battle. Onix is the winner which means that Brendan wins the Coal Badge!"

Brenda ran up to Onix, "Awesome! Great job Onix!" Brendan gave the rock snake a hug. Onix growled and gave a small smirk. Brendan walked back a little and returned Onix. Roark returned Geodude and walked up to Brendan who was still grinning wildly.

"Congratulations Brendan you beat me fair and square. Here is the Coal Badge." Roark held out his hand which held the Oreburgh Gym Badge. Brendan took it and held it in the light.

Brendan looked at Roark, "Thanks man. Well, your next challenger is Azul." Brendan waved Roark closer who leaned in.

"Azul is Aura's girlfriend." Brendan whispered to Roark who smirked.

"Ahem." The two looked to Brendan's right to see Aura who had anger written on his face. Brendan and Roark sweatdropped and had fear written on their faces.

Aura coughed, "I AM NOT!" Aura screamed in their ears causing the two to fall over causing the rest of the people in the stands to look at the three on the field in confusion.

Aura yanked Brendan up by the ear, "Come with me." Aura hissed quietly at Brendan who made quiet pleas for help to everyone in the stands. As soon as the two reached the hallway an explosion occurred with smoke coming into the area with Brendan flying straight into the wall on the opposite side of the room, planting his head into the wall.

Aura walked through the smoke, "Well, that's better. Azul you're up!" Aura screamed to the crowd. Azul stood up and in a few seconds Azul was on the field and on her side of the field. After a few minutes of intense silence everything calmed down and the referee stood on the podium.

"This is a one-on-one match between Azul and Roark. Like last time the Coal Badge is at stake. Let the match begin!" The referee said again.

"Turtwig, you're up!" Azul brought out her grass turtle.

"Onix let's go!" Roark brought out his own Onix to face the water pokemon.

"I'll make this quick Turtwig Razor Leaf!" Turtwig launched superfast leaves towards the rock snake who just whacked his tail forward knocked the leaves up.

Azul gasped, "What?" Turtwig and the others were equally shocked.

Roark smirked, "My Onix is able to resist some water and grass type attacks. Now it's my turn; Onix Screech!" Roark commanded. Onix gave a loud ear piercing scream causing everyone except Aura to cover their ears. Turtwig's defenses went down which gave Roark the perfect chance to strike.

"Now Onix Bind!" Onix stopped the screeching and wrapped his tail around the grass turtle and started squeezing her giving her no chance to strike.

Aura snapped his eyes wide open, _Now there's only one move that she can do to save her pokemon. _

Azul put her head down, "Now I can't do anything. Wait, I have an idea." She looked up to Aura who nodded.

"Go ahead Azul. If you believe in your pokemon, then they'll believe in you." Aura whispered. Everyone was confused and looked at Aura for an explanation.

Aura cracked a smile, "Yesterday me and Azul were working on a move for her Turtwig-""Energy Ball!""-that's it." Everyone looked towards the field to see Azul's Turtwig bring her head up in the air and opened it. Green particles started spinning around and formed into a green ball of energy, like an Aura Sphere. With the ball formed, Turtwig turned her head towards Onix's face and fired at point blank range causing an explosion and Onix letting Turtwig go. Everyone watched intently at the scene while Aura who just smirked got up.

Ash looked at him, "Where are you going?"

Aura started walking towards the entrance, "Outside."

Brock spoke next, "Don't you wanna know who wins?" Now everyone looked at him.

Aura shrugged, "I already know, plus, there's a disturbance outside." Without any more words, he left. Everyone turned to the field to see Onix and Turtwig breathing heavily with scratches all over their bodies and they were breathing heavily.

Roark smirked, "Next move will decide the victor. Onix Take Down!" Onix charged full speed at Turtwig who was barely able to stand.

"Turtwig you have to endure it, Withdraw!" Turtwig withdrew into her shell and Onix smashed into Turtwig and she flew into the wall.

"Turtwig are you okay?" Azul ran over to Turtwig who came out of her shell with swirls replacing her eyes.

Azul sighed, "You did a good job Turtwig, return." Azul returned her Turtwig.

The referee raised the red flag, "Turtwig is unable to battle! The winner is Onix which means that Roark is the winner of the match." The referee called it. Azul put her head down sadly and was about to walk away when the gym shook and someone flew into the wall.

Aura walked in after, "Ha! That's what you get for facing someone who can control aura!" Aura smirked.

Dawn blinked, "Isn't that the second person he blasted into the wall?" Dawn asked her friends.

Brock rubbed his chin, "Yes it is. Speaking of which where is Brendan?" Everyone looked around in confusion until Aura cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. Aura pointed his finger up and everyone looked up to see Brendan in the ceiling.

Everyone looked at Aura with wide eyes, "Ok, how in the hell did you do that?" Roark asked and scratched his head after taking off the coal mine helmet.

Aura gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, well, the person that was blasted into the wall was a Galactic Grunt Commander named B-2. When I blasted him through here I didn't know he would be heading for Brendan so I concentrated hard enough and blasted some aura to Brendan teleporting him. But since I never teleported anyone before it would be pure luck if he could've teleported anywhere _near _here."

"I'm not done yet Aura!" B-2 got his head out and brought out Drapion.

Aura smirked, "You still didn't learn your lesson, well Chimchar Flaming X!" Aura brought out his fire monkey who crossed his arms and started running towards Drapion.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What's Flaming X? I've never heard of a move like that." Brock and Dawn nodded with Ash, also wanting to know.

Brendan pointed towards Aura and Chimchar, "Watch." Everyone turned their attention to Chimchar and his master. Chimchar was gaining speed and flames were running from his arms soon becoming an X.

Brock realized something, "Hey that looks like X-Scissor!" Ash and Dawn's eyes widened as they too saw it. When Chimchar was a few feet away he jumped backwards and shot his arms forward, releasing the X and flew straight into Drapion.

B-2 smirked, "We aren't falling for that again. Drapion counter with Cross Poison!" Drapion launched a purple X that was full of poison and the two X's hit each other causing an explosion.

Aura smirked, "I thought you'd do that. Chimchar Flame Wheel!" The Fire Monkey blasted through the smoke in a fiery glory and hit Drapion at full force landing a super effective and critical hit knocking out the poison bug.

Aura smirked, "Now, Luxio blast them into the sky with Thunderbolt!" Aura brought out Luxio who blasted B-2 and Drapion into the sky.

Roark walked over to Aura, "Here Aura." Roark held out the Coal Badge.

Aura waved his hand, "No, I didn't earn it." Aura pushed Roark's hand back but he just shook his head.

"No, you helped save my gym. If it wasn't for your aura abilities this gym's pokemon could've been stolen from right under our noses, so here." Roark held out the badge again, but this time Aura nodded and took the badge.

"Thanks, but don't you have to face Ash now?" Aura hinted to the now anxious Ash.

Roark laughed, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, let's start Ash." **(AN: The match between Rampardos and Pikachu went like in the anime)**

Azul blinked, "Wow, who knew he had a fossil pokemon. Especially a Rampardos." Everyone else was shocked except Aura.

"I knew." Aura kept one eye open.

Azul sighed, "I can't believe I lost." Azul drooped her head and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Aura with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, I'll help. Follow me." Aura started walking ahead of everyone when he stopped and glanced back at the group.

"Well, ya coming?" Aura asked her again. Azul shrugged and followed Aura to wherever he was going to take her.

Brock looked at the two, "Pervert." Brock whispered but Aura heard it.

"I heard that Brock!" An Aura Sphere flew right at Brock's stomach and he flew to the ground.

Ash and Dawn looked at Brock, "Is he going to be alright?" Ash asked and turned to Brendan.

Brendan gave a nervous chuckle, "Ya, Aura can control his Aura Sphere's power." All of the sudden Azul was hovering over Brock with a scowl and blush on her face.

Brock sweatdropped, "Uh..." Brock couldn't say anything because he was slapped, hard. Everyone winced like they felt his pain.

"Aura told me what you said. But I'll just say: YOU ARE THE PERVERT!" Azul screamed at the top of her lungs at Brock forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Azul started walking back to where Aura was, "Well, see ya later guys." Azul said and walked off as if nothing even happened.

Brendan sighed, "Well, we should go back, eat something or do something. See you guys tomorrow!" Brendan left waving goodbye to Ash Dawn and Brock.

Ash looked at his two friends, "What do you wanna do?" Brock and Dawn glanced at each other and shrugged.

Dawn gasped, "Oh, I remember hearing they sell contest seals here, let's go!" Dawn grabbed Ash's and Brock's hands and dragged the reluctant boys.

**The next morning at Oreburgh Gym...  
><strong>"This is a rematch between Azul Rowan of Sandgem Town and Gym Leader Roark! The Coal Badge is at stake. Let the battle begin!"

"Onix let's win again!" Roark brought out his Onix, ready for his rematch.

Azul smirked, "Well, let's hope Aura's training pays off. Let's go...Grotle!" Azul brought out the evolved form of Turtwig.

Everyone gasped, "So, that's what you did Aura." Brendan looked at Aura who had a big smirk on his face.

Aura turned to the others, "Now only that, but that Grotle also learned a new move, but it takes a lot of energy away, I also use it." Aura pointed to himself and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Aura shook his head, "I am serious, watch." Everyone's eyes were glued to the field.

"Grotle, I don't want to take any chances, so let's finish this match in one move! Let's do it!" Grotle nodded knowing what her master was talking about. White particles of energy started surrounding Grotle.

Roark bit his lip, "We can't let her do it Iron Tail Onix!" Onix started charging at Grotle with a glowing tail.

"Now Grass Repulse!" Grotle released the energy in a green glow, causing destruction as far it could go. When it reached Onix the rock snake was pushed back as the repulse got farther until it hit the wall. The Grass Repulse ended and Onix fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Everyone's except Aura's jaw dropped. Aura jumped to the floor and walked to Azul.

Aura grinned, "Told you it would work." Azul snapped out of her shock and wrapped her arms tight around Aura's neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Aura! Thank you thank you thank you!" Aura blushed at the close proximity between him and Azul.

"You're welcome Azul but people are watching." Azul blinked and let go of Aura and blushed and looked at everyone who was smirking at them.

Hey, can all of you who are smirking come over here? I need to tell you something." Everyone's eyes widened and shook their head no.

"No, than ok. Azul, can you leave the area for a minute." Azul ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Everyone else was about to leave when Aura put up an Aura shield to stop everyone from leaving.

"Now I'll show you how Grotle learned that move." Aura smirked and floated in mid-air and held himself in a ball form while a blue ball of electricity surrounding him and released a strong repulse forcing everyone into the wall, crushing them against the wall.

**Later at the Pokemon Center...  
><strong>"Again, sorry about the repulse, I didn't know it was that strong." Aura laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Brendan and Roark were in the Pokemon Center with bruised bodies because of Aura's repulse.

Ash shook his head, "Naw, it's our fault for making fun of you." Ash clarified to Azul and Aura.

Azul looked over them, "Well, Nurse Joy said you'd be out by tomorrow so, see you tomorrow guys." Azul left them.

Roark looked at Aura, "She a lucky girl Aura. Girl like her come one in a million. Be sure to take care of her." Aura smiled and nodded and left. Tomorrow they start their journey again.

**At an undisclosed location...  
><strong>"Commander!" The Grunt Commander B-2 called out to his leader.

"Yes, what is it B-2?" The leader asked annoyed.

"He has perfected Aura Repulse." B-2 confirmed to the leader who smirked.

"Excellent. And how is our plan going?" The leader asked.

"Going well sir. We have captured Azelf and Uxie. The only problem is that Mesprit is too evasive for us." B-2 said.

"Well, than how long before we find Mt. Coronet?"

"The percentage is at 15% sir." B-2 confirmed.

The leader smirked, "Excellent." The leader walked out of the shadow's to show he had brown hair and green eyes with a black T-Shirt and dark blue pants and wore a necklace.

"We will meet again...Red..."

**Me: Well, that was Chapter 3. Sorry it took a while. I almost forgot about making chapter three because of Light or Dark: Version II. R&R!**


	4. Helping The Injured

**Me: Hello readers! If this chapter is either short or messed up a little, it's because I had this idea and I couldn't wait to write it, so I'm sorry if this happens.**

**Pokemon:**

**Aura:  
><strong>**Chimchar (Blaze) Male  
>Luxio (Storm) Female<br>Riolu (Son) Male**

**Azul:  
><strong>**Grotle (Continent) Female  
>Starly (Falcon) Male<strong>

**Brendan:  
><strong>**Piplup (Nickname after evolution) Male  
>Onix (Rocky) Male<strong>

_**Helping The Injured**_

After getting their first badges our heroes separated from Ash and his gang to head to Floaroma Town to get their second badge. They had to go through the cave they had to go through to get to Oreburgh because the other path had to trail by bike. Right now they are at Route 203, time: 8:30 p.m.

Aura was working on Flaming Repulse with Chimchar, Azul was training her Starly to perfect a combo using Quick Attack and Wing Attack with the help of Grotle and Brendan was sitting next to a tree twirling his Piplup's poke ball on his finger.

Aura noticed Brendan was sad, "What's wrong Brendan?" Azul heard Aura and turned from her training to look over too Brendan.

Brendan sighed, "Nothing much, I just wish I had more pokemon. Piplup's not bad or anything, I just wish he had a friend to spar with other than you guys." Brendan grabbed Piplup's poke ball in his hand and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, if I'm not back by ten come look for me ok?" Brendan got up and looked at his friends with a glare. They nodded, but, unknown to the two, Aura gave a ghost of a smile. Brendan turned around and walked ahead of the two towards Jubilife city with only Piplup and a few medical supplies. As Brendan walked through the trees and bushes he started hearing sounds, like growls. Brendan got worried and started following the sound trail until he found a small clearing. He was shocked at what he saw, three Growlithe's and their leader Arcanine picking on a different colored Growlithe. Instead of the usual orange-red fur it had a golden layer of fur.

The leader Arcanine gave a growl, some kind of order and the three Growlithe started closing in on the scared and injured Growlithe.

**Brendan's POV...  
><strong>I broke out of my shock when I saw the three Growlithe closing in on the injured Shiny Growlithe. I knew I had to do something so I brought out Piplup.

"Piplup, jump from tree to tree and fire multiple Bubblebeam's to stop those Growlithe from hurting the already injured one." I whispered to my water penguin. He nodded and jumped up to one tree and aimed carefully while I still hid in the bushes waiting for the time to strike on the Arcanine. Piplup fired a Bubblebeam right in-between the shiny Growlithe and the other three. The injured Growlithe, while the others were distracted, heard a noise. He turned to the bushes left of him and saw me calling him over. He mustered all of his strength and got up, limping over only to get caught by the Arcanine.

I gulped, "This isn't good, Piplup Bubblebeam on the Arcanine." I yelled, big mistake. One of the Growlithe heard and fired an Ember attack at the bushes I was hiding in setting it on fire. I yelped and jumped out and on the clearing; at least Piplup was still following my orders. I heard the Arcanine bark towards the three Growlithe and they ran. Arcanine turned back to me and growled dangerously to me. I glanced to Piplup who was waiting for a signal to attack. I nodded and Piplup blasted a powerful Bubblebeam at the Arcanine's back knocking him to the ground. His Growlithe tore away from the Shiny Growlithe to tend to their leader.

I turned to Piplup, "Piplup cover me!" And ran to the injured puppy and picked him up. Piplup jumped out of the tree he was in and followed me covering my back. I was going to head back to Aura and Azul when a person blocked my way. I looked up to see a person with purple hair, black eyes and a scowl on his face. He wore a blue jacket over a dark teal shirt. The sleeves were black with blue cuffs at the end. He wore what looked like dark grey sweat pants and blue shoes.

"What are you doing with _my _Growlithe?" The guy sneered at me. I looked at him dead in the eye in protest.

"What do you mean _your _Growlithe? I didn't see you with him, all I saw was an Arcanine and his followers attacking the defenseless Shiny Growlithe!" I yelled in the guy's face.

He smirked, "That was _my _Arcanine! I saw a Shiny Growlithe and wanted it so I sent my Arcanine to control some Growlithe to attack him and weaken him so I could catch him myself. But I'm afraid that my plan was ruined by a punk. So, I must get you out of my way to capture him. Arcanine to my side!" The guy called to him. Arcanine, at amazing speed, ran and landed next to him. I jumped back a little with the Shiny Growlithe in my arms and Piplup in front of me ready to battle. The fight for Growlithe had begun.

**Normal POV...  
><strong>Brendan started, "Piplup use Peck quick!" Piplup charged to the Legendary Pokemon with his beak glowing white.

The guy smirked, "Not good enough, Arcanine Ember." He snorted. His Arcanine just side-stepped the penguins attack and turned his head a little and blasted ember's at the penguins back knocking him to the ground.

Brendan's hand curled to a fist, "Come on Piplup. Multi Peck!" Brendan yelled to his water type. Piplup got up and started to charge at Arcanine with another Peck.

"Hah weak, Arcanine dodge." The Legendary Pokemon's trainer snorted. Arcanine dodged but Piplup came right back at him using Peck over and over.

"Argh, Arcanine launch him into the air and use Fire Blast!" Arcanine jumped in the air, dodging Piplup's Peck and shot down and used Bite, throwing Piplup in the air and launched a five way Flamethrower at the helpless penguin.

"Quick Piplup spin and use Bubblebeam!" Piplup started spinning at his master's order and used Bubblebeam creating a shield. But the Fire Blast wrapped itself around the bubble shield trapping the water type.

"Hah! Arcanine has trapped your puny Piplup. If you don't just accept defeat you'll be having roasted Piplup!" The purple head trainer laughed at his 'victory'. But what happened next shocked both Arcanine and his trainer: Brendan laughed himself.

"What's so funny?" The Arcanine trainer demanded.

Brendan glanced at the fuming trainer, "Well thanks to my training with Piplup he learned a new move, and I _knew _that it would come in handy, Piplup Bide!" Everyone looked to the fireball in the sky and saw bright white lights shooting from it, than an explosion. Arcanine, his trainer and Brendan were forced to cover their eyes from the explosion. Ember's and water droplets came flying everywhere around them.

"Now Piplup dive towards Arcanine and use Bubblebeam!" Piplup dove down like a meteor and used Bubblebeam while heading towards Arcanine. Arcanine was hit with the super-effective hit forcing him to the ground while the barrage kept coming at him.

"Now Piplup switch to Peck while he's down!" When Piplup was about 5in. away from the fire type he closed his beak and it started glowing white, but this time it grew giving it an attack strength. Piplup landed a critical hit K.O'ing the Legendary Pokemon.

"Heh, nice job Piplup! You remember our deal, you don't get the Growlithe." Brendan clarified and held the Growlithe tighter in his arms.

The pissed off opponent growled, "Return, stupid Arcanine." After returning the Arcanine he opened the ball again. But instead of the usual white light coming out a blue light came out signifying he released it.

Brendan's face twisted into a scowl, "Ok, who are you and why did you release him!" Brendan demanded and looked at the now free Arcanine who ran into the thick forest with the three Growlithe following their leader.

"Paul. And I released him because he couldn't beat a weak and worthless Piplup. But, then again I was going to release him anyway. He outlived his usefulness. In a way, you helped me release him, what a loser." Paul snorted and left without another word. Brendan gave a dangerous growl and almost forgot something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here Growlithe let me help you with those wounds." Brendan set Growlithe down and got out the Super Potion he remembered to bring. He sprayed the Potion on the Shiny Growlithe healing his wounds.

Brendan stood up, "Well, make sure you're safe and sound. I have to head back to my friends, take care of yourself!" Brendan waved back to the Shiny Growlithe who had a sad look in his eyes.

**Back at the campsite...  
><strong>Azul was pacing while Aura was resting on a tree. Aura glanced down to Azul and sighed.

"Azul he's fine. I've known Brendan for three years so I know he'll return in one piece." Aura shrugged. He was about to doze off when a rock hit his head making him fall out of the tree in shock.

"I don't care! I'm going to look for him." Azul shouted and was about to run in the direction where Brendan left when she ran into Brendan.

"Where the hell were you!" Azul shouted and hit his chest.

Aura got up, "Let me help." Aura shook his head from the rush of dizziness and walked over to Brendan. He placed a hand on his best friend's chest and a blue aura appeared around the two of them. Aura snapped his eyes open and a flashback of what Brendan did after he left.

Aura withdrew his hand, "Ah, I see you ran into Ash's rival Paul Shinji." Aura clarified and went back to the tree he was on and jumped up to it.

"Who's Paul Shinji?" Azul asked confused and scratched her head.

Aura looked down to his two friends below him, "From what Ash told me Paul is a ruthless cold-blooded pokemon trainer who only cares for winning and doesn't care for the sake of his pokemon." Aura confirmed and shut his eyes.

Azul gasped, "That's horrible! That son of a bitch should burn on hell!" Azul screamed into the forest.

Aura sighed, "Azul this is a Rated T story, not M." Aura said.

Brendan pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're breaking the 4th wall Aura." Brendan said exasperated and went into his tent. Azul looked up to Aura who just shrugged and got another rock in the head making him fall into a bush. Azul's mouth twitched and left before breaking out in laughter. Aura found a piece of paper on the ground and looked at it. He set it in his pocket and climbed back into his tree for a goodnight sleep.

**The next morning...  
><strong>Our heroes packed up their camp and set out for Eterna for their next badge when Brendan and Azul noticed that Aura was focused on a piece of paper he found last night.

Azul peeked over his shoulder, "Hey Aura what you got there?" Azul asked him.

Aura glanced back at Azul, "It's just a song I found when you knocked out of the tree. I don't know how it got there anyway." Aura raised an eyebrow and looked to the sky. (Me: *winks*)

"Can we hear it?" Brendan asked curios of what had caught his best friend's attention. Aura folded up the picture and put it in his pocket and stopped, forcing Azul and Brendan to stop also.

Aura turned to them, "No, it's too sad, and it reminds me of something painful." Aura turned back around and started walking again.

_Last to Know. _That was the name of the song that Aura saw. Before they knew it they were in Jubilife City. They decided to heal their pokemon first before continuing.

"Come on Aura tell us please?" Azul begged. Right now they were sitting on one of the couches in the Pokemon Center waiting for the _ding _to know that their pokemon were healed.

Aura sighed, "Fine, here, I have t on my iPod." Aura got his iPod and headphones out and plugged the headphones in. Brendan and Azul each put on in their ears and Aura started the song.

_**She just walked away  
>Why didn't she tell me<br>And where do I go tonight  
>This isn't happening to me<br>This can't be happening to me  
>She didn't say a word<br>Just walked away**_

_**You were the first to say**_  
><em><strong>That we were not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the first to lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we were not alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>This was my first love<strong>_  
><em><strong>She was the first to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when she left me for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was the last to know<strong>_

_**Why didn't she tell me**_  
><em><strong>Where to go tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>She didn't say a word<strong>_  
><em><strong>She just walked away<strong>_

_**You were the first to say**_  
><em><strong>That we were not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the first to lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we were not alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>This was my first love<strong>_  
><em><strong>She was the first to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when she left me for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was the last to know<strong>_

_**I'll be the first to say**_  
><em><strong>That now I'm okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>And for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've opened up my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>This was my worst love<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the first to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when she leaves you for dead<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the last to know<strong>_

_**I'll be the first to say**_  
><em><strong>that now I'm okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>And for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've opened up my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>This was my worst love<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the first to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when she leaves you for dead<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the last to know<strong>_

Brendan and Azul had tears coming to their eyes and looked at Aura who had his head down, but you could see tears falling.

Azul got up and sat beside Aura, "I see what you meant. But, what happened to you?" Azul asked referring to what Aura said earlier. Brendan and Azul drew their attention to Aura when they saw him get up.

Aura looked up, "3 years ago my brother Red was dating a girl named Blue. When they were at the mall one day Red lost her and looked around the store. When he found her his heart shattered; Blue was kissing his rival Green, and it wasn't a friendly one. When Blue and Green saw him they tried to explain but Red cut them off and said that he never wanted to see them again and slapped Blue! After that he ran into Yellow and, you can guess what happened. But the sad part, Blue was everything to Red, and I don't think his heart will ever be whole again." Aura turned back to them and gave a pained and sad smile.

Azul got up and hugged Aura, "Don't worry Aura, we won't betray you, ever." Brendan nodded and patted Aura's shoulder. Aura smiled but, for some reason he thought that sentence wouldn't mean anything later.

Azul let go of Aura, "Aura, Brendan and Azul your pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy said over the intercom. Aura and friends got their pokemon and left the center. They were heading for the north exit of Jubilife to get to Eterna when they saw Jack and James blocking their escape this time with B-2.

Azul groaned, "Oh not you guys again. *sighs* Aura, you can take B-2, Brendan you take Jack and I'll take James." Azul said and they nodded and went into their positions.

"Go Drapion!" B-2 called his bug-poison type.

Aura smirked, "Ok then, Son let's take him down!" Aura called out and summoned his newly nicknamed Riolu.

"Take her out Torkoal!" James brought out his fire-type pokemon.

"Ok Falcon get retribution from trying to fry me!" Azul screeched at the memory and brought out her Starly.

"Ok Machop take this white hatted freak out!" Jack brought out his superpower pokemon.

"Ok Rocky let's do our best!" Brendan brought out his rock snake. Everyone went on with their battle, with Aura and Azul winning but Onix was defeated.

Jack smirked, "Now Machop Jump Kick on Brendan!" Jack called out shocking Azul and Aura, but he calmed down when he sensed something.

"Brendan watch out!" Azul was about to run to him when Aura's arm blocked her path. Azul looked over to Aura who just had a perfect poker face on him.

"What the hell Aura aren't you going to help him?" Azul asked Aura shocked that he was just standing there.

Aura smirked, "I don't need to." Aura put his head down. Just then he snapped his head up.

"Watch out!" Aura pulled himself and Azul to the ground and Brendan rolled out of the way all just in time to dodge a flaming wheel come reeling by and rammed into Machop sending him back into Jack. Everyone looked to see the Shiny Growlithe that Brendan saved!

Brendan got up, "Growlithe what are you doing here?" Brendan asked shocked. Azul and Aura also got up and looked at the loyal pokemon defending Brendan.

Azul looked at Aura who gave a confident grin, "So that's what you meant Aura." Azul said and Aura nodded and they, along with B-2, James and the rest of Jubilife City watched the battle.

Brendan smirked, "You're here to help me aren't you Growlithe?" Brendan questioned the Shiny Pokemon. Growlithe gave a smirk of his own and nodded, getting in a battle stance.

"Ok then if you wanna play it like that Machop Mach Punch!" Machop sped towards Growlithe at incredible speed but Growlithe dodged it by jumping in the air.

Brendan took advantage, "Now Growlithe Ember from above!" Growlithe launched an Ember barrage at Machop causing a puff of smoke to appear where he was. Growlithe landed in front of Brendan in a battle stance. When the smoke cleared it showed Machop still standing, but started screaming in pain when a large flame consumed him.

Brendan laughed, "Haha, Burn. You know, I've always loved that status ailment. Let's finish this, Growlithe Take Down!" Growlithe charged at the weakened fighting type with a super-charged tackle fainting the superpower pokemon.

"Nice job Growlithe, you can take it over Aura!" Brendan called to his friend who gave an evil grin.

"I'd be glad, Storm use Thunderbolt, blast them into the stratosphere!" Aura brought out his Luxio who used Thunderbolt and launched B-2, James, Jack, Drapion, Torkoal and Machop into the sky leaving a twinkle. Aura returned Storm and Brendan bent down to the Shiny Growlithe who licked Brendan's face.

Brendan laughed at the tickle, "You wanna come with us?" Brendan asked Growlithe who nodded enthusiastically. Brendan laughed and brought out a poke ball and tapped it on Growlithe's head sucking him into the ball. It shook a few times before it _dinged _successfully showing he captured Growlithe. Brendan stood up and put the poke ball away looking at his friends.

"We'd better leave tomorrow, it looks like it'll be dark soon." Brendan looked up at the now darkened sky. Azul and Aura just shrugged and the three turned back into the pokemon center, hoping for tomorrow to come soon.

**Me: Yay Brendan got a Shiny Pokemon!  
>Azul: Ya, hey, isn't it about 1:30 a.m.? *looks at watch*<br>Aura: *nods* Ya, and I'm start-*falls unconscious*  
>Me: *sighs* Ya, you're right. Just let me post this then I'll-*falls unconscious*<br>Azul: *rubs temples* Why do I have to do this myself? *goes to put story in archive***

**Note: Sorry if I was to mean to Blue, but the song fit it.  
>PS: Last to Know by Three Days Grace.<strong>


End file.
